Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes.__NOEDITSECTION__ Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc * In the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay is fighting Kestrel and then Tsunami steps in. Afterward, Kestrel says that she will mark another failure in his scroll. There is no other mention of this scroll later on. * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Tsunami was fighting Gill in the arena and the announcer was saying that the best way to punish a SeaWing was to take away all their water for months. But lack of water would've driven him mad for a few days, maybe a week, and then he would've died. It is possible SeaWings don't die from that, but it is unconfirmed. * Also, in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay says he thinks his ribs are broken, but Tsunami says that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. But then in The Lost Heir when Tsunami is fighting Orca's Statue, it steps on her and breaks her ribs. However, this may be because the statue was enchanted to have supernatural strength. * In the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, the book comments, about Princess Blister, that "unlike her sisters she had no scars. She was much too clever to do any of the fighting herself," but Blaze does not have any scars either, and it was commented later that "Burn and Blister both seemed rather claws-on", while talking about the SandWing sisters. ---- * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami once thinks "on the other hand..." This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books and is especially conspicuous because scavenger hands are referred to as paws and the word "hand" does not seem to exist. * In The Lost Heir, when Tsunami is in the underwater hatchery, she whispers to Auklet's egg, even though she was underwater and talking out loud shouldn't be possible. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, during the royal challenge, Glory's sloth(Silver) knew where Glory was and "bolted" for the tree, but sloths are really slow creatures that can't move very fast. However, Silver could've just been going as fast as she could and not really "bolting" at all. * In The Hidden Kingdom, Queen Glory and Prince Jambu go inside Blaze's hideout. No one notices that they don't have circles. One SandWing even states that they must be dragons who never left the palace, which would be an even bigger hint, because IceWings need circles if they live in or close to the palace, stated by Winter in Winter Turning. These SandWings should know by now what Circle Rankings are, considering other tribes know what they are and the fact that they live there. Blaze doesn't notice either. * In The Hidden Kingdom, Deathbringer's talons had Glory's wings pinned down. But later he removed them from her shoulders. ---- * In The Dark Secret, Mastermind say that he is "stymied" when confronted with the problem of how to make a helmet that allows one to see but not to be vulnerable to RainWing venom. However, in Darkstalker (Legends), Thoughtful had "a circle of glass in front of each of his eyes". It could be possible that the NightWings forgot the art of glass forgery over the years, as they also lost many other things. ---- * In The Brightest Night, Peril vanishes from the narrative after saving Clay in the climax- there's no mention of her leaving and she's not spoken of again until the epilogue. * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard of the Scorpion Den is referred to as a female, then a male. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher was able to carry Bandit, Winter's pet scavenger, in of her talons and is able to hold the entire scavenger. In Winter Turning, Bandit was noted to be a lot smaller than Winter. According to the portrait of Flower and Smolder on the back of Winter Turning books, scavengers are the same size as 4 or 5-year-old dragonets. Throughout the books, Winter is noted to be able to carry his pet in a "small cage" around. But in The Dragonet Prophecy, right after Clay escaped the mountain, he found a scavenger that he said was about as tall as a full grown dragons' head. That is not shown in the portrait of Flower and Smolder. * In Moon Rising, Winter and Icicle are standing next to four IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings attending the Jade Mountain Academy. * In Moon Rising, Moon asks who trained Darkstalker about mind reading, and he replied that his father did, which shouldn't make sense because Darkstalker states in Darkstalker (Legends) that he didn't mind listening to Arctic's thoughts. ---- * In Winter Turning, Moon is mentioned to have caught rabbits in the eleventh chapter, but later it is mentioned that she had caught squirrels instead. ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle had a flash of déjà vu when King Darkstalker said, "We're dragons, not ants. We can do things differently if we choose to," even though Turtle never actually heard Sunny say, "We're dragons, not caterpillars. We can do things differently if we choose to." * In Talons of Power, when Turtle is looking for Anemone, he whispers "Anemone. Where is my sister?" to his finding coral, even though he was underwater and talking out loud shouldn't be possible. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Moon recognized Turtle's stick, even though in Talons of Power Turtle never showed it to her. * In Darkness of Dragons, scrolls are referred to as books. * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli says they'll have to "wing it" then laughs and says that it was a dragon joke, which doesn't make sense, because we don't do human jokes, and being a dragon wouldn't be unusual or worth remarking on for them. Third Arc * When Swordtail offers to carry Cricket when they fly, she responds that her own two wings work just fine, even though HiveWings actually have four wings. Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends) it says that "Indigo stood with one hand on her spear", but the word "hand" doesn't seem to exist in Pyrrhia. Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes. Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery, snow-white, and bright white throughout the books. * In Winter Turning, Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber. ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons and Moon Rising, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * In Darkness of Dragons, the scrolls in the NightWing library were accidentally called books once. * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli armed himself with a dagger to fight Vulture, but it is never mentioned afterwards. Third Arc *In The Lost Continent, Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings. *In The Lost Continent, when Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, it is described that he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore does not have any wings, only wingbuds. *On the cover o'f' Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as both having dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. Spelling Errors First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . * ''Darkness of Dragons ''also contains a spelling error where the text refers to Moorhen as "Mudhen". This was later corrected in the ebook. References Category:Real Life